valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
A Clash Battle? Edy VS Dahau
A Clash Battle? Edy vs. Dahau (激突？イーディ対ダハウ) is a downloadable extra episode for Valkyria Chronicles 3, released via the Playstation Store on July 6, 2011 for 600 yen. Completing the episode unlocks an additional extra mission, Infiltrate, Ghirlandaio(潜入、ギルランダイオ), and also unlocks the six members of the Edy Detachment as playable characters in the squad. Story I'm Bored! (退屈ですわ!) Edy: *yawn* Homer: Miss Edy, we've got to keep watch properly. Edy: Sentry duties are the pinnacle of boredom. And in the first place, providing support for the Regular Army is a mission that lacks any extravagance whatsoever. It is certainly does not befit I, Edy Nelson, the idol of Squad 7. The Regular Army sure doesn't plan on giving me my time to shine! Homer: I too...wish to participate...in even harsher conflicts...haha... Edy: No matter how many battles we rack up, you still won't be satisfied! Homer: If we keep serving in these hopeless missions...perhaps they might grant us another vacation... Edy: You think so? I certainly did find our beach trip the other day to be quite enjoyable. Homer: Yes...the sea was quite lovely... Edy: Just a minute, Homer! Shouldn't those words of praise be directed towards my stunning swimsuit figure!? Homer: Eh...? But, Miss Edy, you just wore a t-shirt, didn't you...? Edy: T-that's because Alicia's chest was more impressive than I expected...hey, what exactly are you making me say!? Jann: 'Scuse me, dears! Why are you two playing around over here? Susie: It's time to change shifts. Jann: We're still in the middle of a mission, so there's no time to rest! Edy: That's right! Reflect on your actions, Homer!! You've done nothing but make a fool of me, so we couldn't get any work done at all! Homer: Just what I expect from Miss Edy...playing innocent and shoving all the blame off onto me... Susie: You sure have it tough, don't you, Homer? Homer: It's alright...this sort of thing fills me happiness...being with Miss Edy reminds me of my sister... Susie: I'm not too familiar with your situation, but I'm guessing that means your childhood wasn't too pleasant, either. Jann: Anyways! Let's switch out at once! Nothing happened on your watch, right!? Edy: There were no problems. Homer: Nothing strange to report. We're quite removed from the front lines, so it'd be difficult for any enemies to make it all the way out here... Jann: Don't let your guard down! We're stationed in Eindon, a supply base deemed by the Empire to be of utmost importance! It's a position that the enemy will desperately try to capture and which we must desperately try to defend! Even now, we have no idea where enemy scouts may be hiding! Edy: At any rate, you're just regurgitating all this stuff from Largo, right? Jann: That's right! And what if I am? If Largo says it, it must be true! Susie: Now now, let's all settle down. It's our turn to be on duty, Jann. Let's keep watch diligently so as not to anger Largo. Jann: Right! I'll work hard for my beloved Largo! Edy: Yes yes, give it all you've got, darlings. Homer, we're leaving! Homer: Right...well, I leave the rest to you two... Jann: Geez, give me a break! I wish she'd show a little more self-awareness. Everyone should follow Largo's example a little more! Both in preparedness and in muscles! Susie: I'm not so sure about the muscle part... Jann: I wonder if Marina and Lynn are holding up okay. Lynn: Marina, can you spare a moment? Marina: ... Lynn: Wait a second, why are you running away? Marina: ...I don't do well with people. I've always lived on my own, so I get restless when others are nearby. Lynn: I'm the exact opposite, I can't stand being alone. Marina: ... Lynn: Have you ever been in love, Marina? Marina: Love? Lynn: You must have fallen for someone at least once before, right? Marina: ...Negative. Lynn: Is that so...? Marina: But...I like animals...they're all such good little children... Lynn: My! Oh, Marina, you! Marina: Eh...? Lynn: That smile you made just now was lovely! Marina: ... Lynn: I thought you were the type who remained cool and detached at all times, but it looks like I was wrong. I think it'd be nice if you showed off that smile a little more often. Marina: No, I'm... Lynn: Who knows, you might even find yourself a man who likes animals just as much as you do! Marina: It's not like...even if I met a man like that... Lynn: Plus, you could raise a lot more animals with two people that you'd be able to alone. Marina: ...!! ...I hadn't thought about it like that before...but the fact remains that I'm bad around people. Lynn: What if you talked about animals all day long? Marina: That might...be nice... I'm Sleepy...(眠いですわ...) Edy: *yawn* Homer: Miss Edy, we've got to keep watch properly. Edy: This is so boring I'm starting to feel some intense déjà vu coming on. Keeping night watch is a job extremely unfitting for an idol, don't you think? What'll they do if my skin gets all rough!? Homer: Our shift is almost over...you'll be fine, Miss Edy...the ones taking over for us...are both ladies as well... Edy: I've got an issue with how the commander is dividing up shifts! Marina: It's fine. I like the nighttime after all... Lynn: You go rest up, Edy. The adults will take over from here. Edy: *yawn*...Very well, I'll leave the rest to you and go get some sleep. Homer: Miss Edy...our lodging isn't in that direction... Lynn: *giggle*...It looks like Edy is still quite the child. Marina: On the other hand...I'm feeling in top form. Lynn: You really do prefer the night, don't you, Marina? Marina: ...Hm!? Lynn: What is it? Marina: Wait, something's out there...it's drawing near. Lynn: I can hardly see anything out here...did you spot something, Marina? Marina: It's looking right at us. Lynn: Eh!? Marina: ... Lynn: ... Marina: ...Hm. It erased all traces of its presence. It seems we've both taken note of each other's wariness. Lynn: Was it an enemy? Marina: Most likely. Lynn: Let's report it to the commander. Marina: Right. Lynn: But, I don't get it...why would they be scouting a small squad like ours rather than the Regular Army? Marina: No idea. But whoever came to scout is quite skillful, that much I can tell. Lynn: The thought of an enemy with eyes as good as yours makes me anxious. Dahau: So we were noticed? They've got someone with good eyes. But...they'll be easy enough to lure out. Considering it's Lieutenant Gunther, he'll reinforce his squad's surveillance measures and take precautions against further enemy encroachment. The bait has been set. Now we just wait for him to take it. It's Our Chance!(チャンスですわ!) Zig: Setting of the anti-tank mines is complete! Dahau: Good. You and Lydia will remain here on standby with the rest of the main force. I will lure out Squad 7 and lead them into the minefield. Lydia: You sure like to volunteer for all the unsavory roles, don't you? Dahau: It's just in my nature to handle the essential parts myself. Now then, it's time for me to head out. Zig: With Squad 7 thrust into the middle of a minefield, we'll be free to go on the the offensive... Lydia: Little Welkie boy seems to be quite the tactician so he might not fall for our ruse, you know? Zig: He is indeed a tough opponent. Edy: Nothing good will come out of the commander increasing our number of lookouts by three people like this. Homer: Something suspicious was spotted snooping around here, so it can't be helped... Edy: Marina probably just saw a bear or something! Lynn: Marina's eyes were not deceived. Edy: Hmph. Homer: And with how big bears are...there's no way she could mistake something like that... Jann: It's about time to change shifts. Edy: You're late! Just how long were you planning to make me wait? Susie: I thought we got here rather quickly... Marina: Hold on. Jann: My, what's the matter? Marina: ...An enemy. Lynn: They're attacking! Susie: What do we do!? Edy: If it's an enemy, there's nothing else to do but beat them up! Jann: How large is the enemy force? Can you tell, Marina? Marina: Wait...the enemy soldiers are running away. Jann: Were they just scouts? Edy: You think I'll let you escape!? Jann: Hey! What are you thinking, you idiot!? Homer: She just took off without a second thought... Susie: It's dangerous to let her go alone! Lynn: We've got no choice. We're going after her! Marina: Right! Jann: What a hopeless girl! Geez! Edy: Darn, I've lost sight of the enemy. Jann: You chased after them with such confidence, and yet this is how it turns out!? Susie: This is...where are we, exactly? Homer: Miss Edy's sense of direction sure is horrendous... Lynn: It's bad enough that even we who followed along have no idea where we are or what direction we went.... Marina: Look, over there! Jann: It's those black-uniformed Imperials! Edy: Those are without a doubt the enemies we were pursuing! Marina: But...there are no enemy footprints here. Could that be a different squad? Susie: Is that possible? Lynn: That's strange. No footprints even though we were following them the whole way...? Marina: Furthermore...why haven't they noticed our presence yet? Edy: This is our chance! Let's launch a surprise attack and wipe them out! Jann: Don't be stupid! There's no way that'd be possible with just the six of us! Edy: Don't try to stop me! If we pull this off, I'll surpass Rosie and prove I have what it takes to be a top idol--...*gunshot*... Ah. Homer: She fired her gun... Jann: She didn't just fire! She accomplished the exact opposite of a surprise attack and revealed our position to the enemy! Edy: It's not my fault, I tell you! The momentum from Jann trying to restrain me made my finger pull the trigger! Marina: The enemy is headed this way! Lynn: Retreat! Enemy: Lieutenant Zig, a gunshot! There are enemies here! Zig: What!? Wasn't the enemy force supposed to follow Lord Dahau into the minefield!? Lydia: There's something fishy about this... Zig: You said our opponent was a tactician, right? Could it be he saw through our plan and launched an attack here...? Lydia: Who knows? There's also a chance you're wrong. Zig: If it was just a scouting unit, they wouldn't go firing off their weapons like that! Lydia: And if it's just a diversion? Zig: In that case we'll just retreat back to the main force here! Then our entire unit can combine to wipe them out! Zig Unit, prepare to deploy! We're going to crush the advancing enemy squad! Lydia: ...I get the feeling he's walking right into a trap, but it'd be boring to just sit back and play house-sitter. In any case, it'll be fine if I just blame it on Zig...Lydia Unit, we're moving out as well! Mission Briefing Strategy Mission Banter Edy: Now then, let's begin our tactical retreat! (Battle start) Edy: An idol's escape is a first-class spectacle! (Victory) Aftermath Someday I'll Have My Revenge!(いつかリベンジですわ!) Zig: They really only had six people!? Lydia: I told you there was a chance your were wrong, didn't I!? Zig: As if I could expect something like this! Enemy: A message from Lord Dahau! Begin your retreat, we shall reconvene shortly. Zig: It can't be!? Lord Dahau lost to the enemy's main force... Lydia: You're the one who fell for their trap, so you should be the one taking responsibility and getting told off. Zig: Ugh...this wasn't supposed to happen! Edy: We sure gave that Imperial bunch a good beatdown! Jann: Rather, weren't you just dashing around helter-skelter!? Susie: I'm glad we can stop running now... Lynn: I didn't think I could take much more. Homer: Aah...my happy times have come to an end... Marina: The enemy appears to be in disarray. Lynn: That's why we could afford to stop running, huh. Jann: All that aside, we should contact the rest of the squad! Running around recklessly on our own, Largo is sure to be furious! Edy: Compared to those enemies earlier, Largo isn't so scary! Homer: The scariest one of all is you, Miss Edy...first-class at disobeying orders and running wild... Edy: Silence, you! Homer: Oof! Aah...today as well...your left hook is...in splendid form, Miss Edy... Susie: What a charming smile...despite his face being all swollen now... Welkin: First of all, I'm glad you all are safe. Edy: And I could say the same to you! Welkin: The Edelweiss sustained considerable damage. We were fortunate the enemy was comprised only of foot soldiers. Edy: We got chased around by tanks, it was awful! Welkin: For now, let's reconvene. You can relay all of the minor details later. To Alicia, that is. Edy: Eh!? Alicia: Edy? I've got SO much I'd like to discuss with you. You'd best prepare yourself. Edy: Eep!? Alicia: You'll be getting a good, long lecture! Edy: N-No way! I think Homer's the one who specializes in taking such punishment! Alicia: Oh, that won't do! You're all collectively responsible, you hear! Edy: Nooooo! This is too cruel!! Edy: Woof...that was a miserable experience. Susie: It's only natural they'd be angry with us... Homer: Aaahh... (contented sigh) Edy: What's with you!? Why do you look so satisfied!? Honestly! Hurry up and finish moving these tank parts! Jann: And just whose fault do you think it is that we got stuck with this disciplinary work!? Edy: It certainly isn't mine! It's only because Marina spotted the enemy that I started giving chase! Marina: ...My bad. Lynn: It isn't your fault, Marina. As Alicia said, we're all responsible as a group. So, let's divide up the rest of the work and get this done. Susie: You're right. It shouldn't take too long with the six of us. Edy: This isn't the kind of work an idol should be doing! Jann: Hey! These are important parts so treat them with a little more care! Edy: Ah geez, they're so heavy! Homer! You're going to haul around all of these for us! Homer: If it's just me, this is going to take all night... Edy: If you're that slow about it, we'll be forced to take collectively responsibility and be scolded again! Find a way to get it done in an hour! Homer: Once again you've demanded something absurd of me... Jann: Stop fooling around and get to work, will you! My goodness! Welkin: At any rate, why was the squad that Edy engaged larger than the one that we faced? Largo: Maybe the one Edy's unit encountered was their actual main force? Isara: That's likely the case since the unit we fought didn't have any tanks. Rosie: I guess it's a fluke that Edy and the others got away without a scratch...or something like that. Alicia: Maybe Edy just has an uncanny ability to escape all the trouble she puts herself in. Edy: I won't allow myself to stay miserable like this! Someday, I'll surely accomplish something great and I'll be able to look down triumphantly upon Rosie and the others! Jann: No way, it's impossible! You, accomplishing something great? Not happening! Susie: What exactly do you have in mind? Lynn: I wonder if we'll even get another chance. Marina: I'm not so sure we won't... Homer: And it's sure to be loads of fun, right... Edy: I'll have my revenge! Someday we'll make a huge contribution in this war! Rewards Notes/Trivia *Unlocks an additional extra mission, Infiltrate, Ghirlandaio(潜入、ギルランダイオ), upon completion. *Edy, Homer, Susie, Jann, Marina, and Lynn will join the squad upon completion. Category:Missions Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Missions Category:VC3 Story Missions Category:VC3 Grade 3 Missions